A New Life
by kaoruXmiyuki
Summary: This is a story about a New Generation of Gakuen Alice. When a girl lost every thing but end up in natsume and mikan's mansion like house. She has to go to alice academy with a little twist, And oh NO a new natsume. Here comes a natsume even more terrible than the first. What crazy adventures will these two get themselves in?. I DONT OWN Gakuen Alice
1. Chapter 1

**A new Life**

**Chapter 1**

_I signed confused I just couldn't believe my dad sold me out like that. He gave all the money he owed to the bank including are house and left me in the street. The only thing i got was an envelope from my mother. right now i was in my house thinking where I could go but couldn't think of anyone. I knew my dad had gone a little crazy aftrer my mum died. but this, this was rediculous he just left me out on the streets to fend for myself. I heard the police cars and i started to run the back garding root. I tied my waist legnt brownish blond hair into a high pony tail, that gone midback now. my light brown skin going darker with all the mud and stuff around._

_I tried to think why he would do such a thing but there was nothing I could think of i sighed._

_I ran down the cold streets.__It was an unpleasantly cold winter's night; dark, mystifying, the moon was sheltered by the murky looming clouds. I felt anxious and uneasy knowing I wont see my father again. I had the envope in my hands afther my fathe gave it to me. I opened it and the only this I saw was a address it read _46 Glenmore Street look for isabella and a necalese._ I put the gold and silver necales on then i went around trying to find the place and person my mum left for me._

_As i was almost there, I saw some gang members hanging around. I wasn't really afraid of the gang members because i'm street wise so I knew how to handle situeations like this but it would be to risky this time. befor I could always scare them yousing my speical talent. And it wasn't normal but now i'm to scared to use though im sreet wise im still a girl and I still get scared. so I started walking pretending i didn't see them, but as it was luck wasn't on my side today. one of the gang members saw trying to sneak out of sight. i metally scowled myself when he said "wate I-i haite sometheng fu ya" you could tell he was drunk with the way he was speaking and everything. He couldn't even walk in a staight line without tipsing ove here and there._

_I chanced it and made a run for it. i ran as fast as my legs could cary me. I could here the other boys trying to catch up to me but i went through a ally away before they could even touch me. I was skinny enough to get into the ally as I was walking I saw a big sign that said glenmore streets. the sighs were facing different directions. first one read __**1-29 **__the secoud one read __**30-59 **__and the last one __**60-79**__ and that was the last one I read the cheat that was in the envolpe and it said 46 so i went to the secound one. _

_As i was walking I couldn't help but notice how big these houses NO scrach that these mansions were. By now i reached my destination _46 Glenmore Street, _and if I do say so myself it was farmore the biggest and the most beautiful in the area. _I slowly and carefully stepped onto the stone path, looking above the rod iron gate at the massive mansion. It was made of thick, black stone, which was covered in silvery dew. The old, tarnished porch was made of darkly-painted wood, and an ancient rocking chair was displayed by the doorway. I took a step closer and took in the essence of the home, with its soft willow trees and tiny lake. The glass windows that were on the bottom floor, level with my eye, had noticeable fingerprints on them and long scratches.  
The window panes and shutters were decayed and chipping away, blowing like dust in the wind, never to be seen again

_I felt like this wasn't a place i should tamper with. As i was going to ring the door bell I wasnt aware of a boy no more than 4 years older than me speak. he said "Are you looking for some one " i got a fright from the person who spoke when I turned around I saw the most handsome boy in the world. _His eyes are radiant like pure ruby, which would captures every nerve in anyone's mind. His body is firmly built like a knight waiting to rescue me in his strong arms. He he has this undeniable true gentleman arua around him with a bad boy attiued his voice was strong but a little teenager sence to had pitch black hair and tanned smooth skin. _He smiled/smirk kindly at me. then I relised that iIhavent anwered him back yet. _

_I blushed ed crimson at my stupid idotic self. when i finally choked up the word "i-is-isabella" he looked at me and nodded. he graped my hand and started walking for the front door. when he opened it he took a step back to let me go in first. he gave a smile/smirk and i blushed. i took his offer going in first. when i walked in if i thought the outside of the house looked good the inside was marvellous i stared up in awe at the beautiful._The black linoleum floor of the entrance glowed, obviously having been cleaned before she came. The golden Stairs lay across the room, climbing toward the ceiling. A doorway was on either side of the room, one admitting you into the kitchen, the other into the living room. The walls were a dark blue with silver brush swipes crossing over it, creating a shimmer effect."I'm home." the boy said "welcome home master" a chorus of girls said as he entered the halls "Ally do you know where my wife is?" he said which made me a little confused and nervous "yes master Hyuuga she's in her studies" said the maid who's name ally said. she looked at me so did the other one's some of the girls giggled others gave me a look of sympathy.

_The boy I just met who i found out his last name was_ Hyuuga. _started walking up the stairs catious i followed slowly behind him, not knowing if I should or not. when we reached up stairs the carpets were the brightest red you could ever imagine. The walls were dark blue like downstairs but this time with gold stirks. My mind was on my dad this isabella woman and the necales aroun my neck i smiled thinking about it._

_we reached a silver door it had a gold knod on it. we walked in and I see the most beauitful woman in the world. she looked up at what she was doing. she looked striaght into my eyes. I started to blush at her stares then she started to laugh at this moment my face became so red a tomato would be envious._Her hair was a rich shade of mahagony. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, chocolate brown eyes and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her. _That how wonderful she looked and sound._

_"You deffintly look like your mother" the woman finally spoke. "So whats your name?" she asked. i still didn't find my voice so i just blushed instead. she looked at me in away to tell me there's no wrong answer. I know she's only asking for my name but if even talk to stranger my father wo would beat me and yes beat so im scared. i also he's not here but i am soppsed to listen to father even if he ain't here. but he left me to fend for myself so well i said. "M-my n-name is miykui sora kimura ma-am"_

_then she did something i couldn't believe she could do. she glared at me, now im deffintly getting it for sure. she came up to be while her hand were raised. i was waiting for the impact but it never came. i opened my eyes, i didn't even notice i closed. she had a finger pointed at me. it started getting awkward with her in the same pasition she finally said " DON'T. EVER. SAY. MA-AM" the she started pouting. i stood ther ewith a _**WTF**_ look. it must have been really funny because i could here _Hyuuga teen _laughing from the side._

_"Dont worry she's is always like that" i was siletly con fused but kind of understand."How old are you anyway" i got the idea she was talking to me so i answered with " i just turned 11 years old ..."i said not knowing the woman name."Mikan" the woman who is now known as mikan said. i was now suprised i thought shen would be the woman i'm looking for. " and you came here because" _Hyuuga _asked._

_"Because my mum sent me here i fund this letter my mum got for me. i don't even know why i'm here." i said truthfully. i didn't know why my mother would want me to go to a place this poshed. i came from a bad niebourhood soo, yea i've never seen somethimg this beautiful before. "Your here because you must have alice" Now i'm really confused. What the heck is "_**alice". **_i must have said it out loud because they both looked at me suprised. then she smiled. "alice is for special people. well thats what your dad always say." my dad 'what does my dad have to do with anything' i thought_

_"Well before we start with all that i think we should introduce are selves maybe at the dinner table. but first mikan could you give me that letter" mikan dcided. it looked like the _Hyuuga _teen wasn't going to disagree. i gave her the levelope with the letter inside."tsubasa can you please show Ms miyuki to bathroom. And if you dont mind honey could you pick from mikan cloths collection some cloths for her, for when she's leaving. oh and you will be serving Ms kimura as herr personal maid." _Hyuuga guy _said to one of the maids behind us. i couldnt believe i just walked into a mansion and i already get a personal maid. i didn't know if i was supose to be happy or not._

_"O-ok s-sama-c-c-chan(that means mistress in japanese) i will be your personal maid. " she studderd, she looked around 16 with her baby face and her baby voice. she had short dark blue hair big turquise eyes and smooth light pink skin. let's just say she was really really cute. we started walking in silents. i could tell the silent was making it awkward for her. i felt bad but i didn't know how to talk to people i fought people for my dad so we could get money. i did and lost alot of things to keep me dad happy and angry enough to hit me. " Would you like to go and have a shower first." tsubasa asked i nodded my head i probably beecause i look like and absolute mess._

_We walked in silnce again before we reached our destination the bath room. we went in and the bathroom was white with gold stricks then everything else was silver when w wre walking to the bath i saw the sink then i saw a mirror. thats when i saw my rflection in the mirrow my hair was spicked muddy, scaterd and _Matted ,_whith my absolutly _ dirty skin _i looked darker than i was_,_all my cloths all ruff and _ dirty _looking and not to mention my blood shot eyes_ bloodshot red eyes._Then it hit me. That's why she was laughing and he had a goofy smile and some maids were giggling i lookd like a homless person. i know technolly i am now but still this had to be worse. i just turned home less not even 5 hours ago. and im already playing the roll great._

_i deiceded to take a bath now i srtipped of my cloths and stared at my flat chest. i know im only 12 but every girl in my old school had aleady hit b-cup i just sigh and went to the alrady runned watr in the bath. I brought one of my feet in the water. i fliched a little it was really hot. i had never really had hot water the only thing in our house was cold. i neveer liked the cold water. I deiced to put my whole whole body in it and yes it hurt especally with all those cuts and bruses on my body, all from my father of cource. it took me i few secounds before i got use to the hot water and it felf amazing.i had a full hearted smile on my face._

_I was heading for the dinning room. i just finish changing into a long striped turtalnecks and a half chest top with black jean shorts and over knee high socks with a black ancle boots and a brown neko(cat) hat on my head and a striped scraff tthe same colour as the turtalneck. "oh my god you look, incredible" tsabusa said with a hudge grin on her face. i had to admite it since i never shampooed my hair. it was now a blondish brown colour my skin was now a clear caramell chocolate colour, and crystal blue eyes._

_as we were walking some of the maids look like they couldn't believe it was me. we finally reached the dinning room and it looks as beauttiful as the other with red designed wall paper and blue carpets the diner table was a dark chocalte colour. with silver china where. i see the two of them and was clearly shoked there they were a teenaged boy and a woman at least 20 years old we-wer-were kissing!.i cleared my throat to get there attention. _

_"i-i um yeah" mikan looked confused but the huuga boy was just looking at me with a smirk in a few seconds he leans on mikan and gave her a kiss. not just a peck a full ttongue to tongue had an blush on her face by now i was sitting the opposite side of them. this time mikan cleareed her throat " um eh yea" she brought her haed down in shame. and i started drinking the water beside me "first of all my name is _natsume huuga" _the known as natsume said "And im 23 years old" by now all the watr i had in my mouth spilled ou in suprised. 'he's 23 i thought he was 18' i thought. " im mikan huuga and im 22 years old now another spite take went on._

_So there married." anyway were going to tell you what you are and where your going..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A new Life**

**Chapter 2 **

_So there married." anyway were going to tell you what you are and where your going..."_

" your__going to a school named alice academy have you heard of it" Now i was really surprised did they just say alice academy as in the best school in all of japan it even past ouran high school, not even with all their money no kid could enter at alice academy. " you mean THE alice academy" i asked thinking i heard wrong. I heard a chuckle coming from natsume. " yes the alice academy, is there any other once" He did have a point i just sighed.

Then i asked the question that was ringing in my head " how i mean that school is really and i mean really hard to get into" with curiosity in my voice. " do you want to know why not everyone can get into alice academy. I nodded a yes. "Well... you have to wait until we get there for now get some rest " natsume said sticking out his tongue at me. I didn't look at him i just pouted like an idiot. Then he started tempting me and thats how i lost it. I started chasing him all around the mansion.

As we left the office i heard mikan laugh and say " don't show him any mercy " we both smirked, i winked at her and then we started thinking the same thing "GET HIM"

After tones of screaming and laughing we finally the sided we should head of to bed since im going to alice academy tomorrow. Mikan showed me to my room which was five doors down from there's I was kind of grateful i wasn't put right beside them, well because natsume started talking about his little friend natsu and how he liked to play with mikan all night. So...well... yeah ... moving on i opened the door to my room and i couldn't believe what i saw An extremely spaciously large and wide oval room, painted in your favourite relaxing colors. Over to the far right is a surreal inbuilt waterfall releasing a relaxing sound of water flowing.

To the far side of the water fall is a hidden flat screen television that would make any man envy me. The furnishings are soft yet firm and ensure comfort in a spacious manor. Their is an evening twist of an exclusive 8ft tank which when the light falls reveals the slow angelic movements of jellyfish against a floresent light. then i step out onto the terrace of the room the few is only f clear blue crystal waters and the tropical fish swimming around me. There was a queen sized bed at the far corner to the left and a wardrobe I looked at the clothes that im wearing and i knew i couldn't wear that to bed so i went to the wardrobe when i opened the wardrope there was a big spaced out area in the middle. I front of me there were whole piles of jewellery from necklaces to rings and belt. On the right hand side there were a whole bunch of shoes on the right trainers to heels. Then on the left there were so many clothes that you could choose from each of them each had a name plate to tell you what there for like; **Party gowns, Normal clothes etc** so i went on and found **night gown** I saw this light blue night gown i was long and had a simple design. i put it straight after removing the other clothes i saw a laundry basket and put the other clothes in. I walked out of the cool wardrobe and smiled at myself. I hoped on my bed feeling sleep take over me. The last thing i remembered saying was "I still couldn't believe it I'm going to alice academy can't wait." Before i went to a peaceful slumber on my new comfortable bed.

**Hi everyone i know it's kind of shorts but in my defence i made this at 12 in the morning. I hope you like it. Sorry couldn't update soon because i was starting on my summer test and then i was backing my stuff because were on holidays in Ireland so... yeah anyway hope you like it and please if your going to review could you not just say **_**update soon or anything like that**_** i would really appreciate it if you give me some ideas well bye and hope i see y'all soon.**


End file.
